


Keep It To Yourself

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Awkward Conversations, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma did not like leaving the apartment.  Kuroo knew and respected that and never pressed the issue.<br/>So, when the taller man asked – practically begged – Kenma to come out with him for dinner, he couldn’t possibly refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write more of this AU~  
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan!

Kenma did not like leaving the apartment.  Kuroo knew and respected that and never pressed the issue.

So, when the taller man asked – practically begged – Kenma to come out with him for dinner, he couldn’t possibly refuse.

Kenma sat on one side of the low table, his back pressed against the wall and the hood of his sweatshirt – Kuroo’s sweatshirt – pulled over his head, concealing his ears from the world.  His tail was pushed up and tucked under his shirt.  It was uncomfortable, but not so bad that he couldn’t put up with it for an hour or so. 

Which was all he’d promised Kuroo.

Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing raucously on the other side of the table, pints of beer in their hands and a few empty glasses on the table in front of them.  Bokuto would say things that made little to no sense and Kuroo would howl with laughter, braying like a donkey.

It was kind of cute.  Not that Kenma would admit that out loud.

He glanced over at the person sitting next to him.  He had his hands wrapped around his untouched glass of beer that Bokuto had insisted he get because ‘their house micro is the best!’  He, too, was wearing clothing too warm for the pleasant weather outside, but his was a jacket.  It was two sizes too big and smelled pleasantly of Bokuto.

Kenma preferred Kuroo’s spicy, homey scent more, but Bokuto’s aroma was nice, too, musky with a hint of citrus.

He watched as Akaashi dragged his finger through the condensation accumulating on the outside of his glass.  He wondered what he was thinking about, but when he looked up to ask, he found slate-gray eyes staring back at him.  He shrunk a little under the owl hybrid’s piercing gaze, but relaxed when the eyes softened.

“I’m sorry you were forced to come along,” Akaashi said, giving a small smile.  “I heard from Bokuto-san that you prefer to stay indoors.”

“It’s fine every once in a while,” Kenma replied, looking down at his cup of apple juice.

“I’m glad you came, though,” Akaashi continued.  “I never got to properly thank Kuroo-san and, to be honest, I was quite curious about you.”

Birds.  They never could leave well enough alone.

Still, there was something about Akaashi that Kenma liked.  He seemed…calm.  He was a perfect match for the energetic and often spastic Bokuto.

“Oh?” he asked before lifting his cup to take a sip.

“I don’t have a lot of experience interacting with other hybrids,” the other man admitted.  “We were kept in separate rooms, only able to see humans through the thick glass wall in the viewing area.”

Kenma winced.  Even though he’d hated to be touched, the idea of growing up completely alone frightened him.  He still remembered sleeping together with his littermates before he was purchased and taken away.

_Too early_ , he thought.

“That must have been lonely.” Kenma toyed with his straw, covering the end and lifting it out of his juice, only to release his hold and watch the liquid slide back down the straw and into his glass.

“Hm, a little.” Akaashi lowered his eyes. “Owls are solitary creatures,” he explained. “But the human part of me…” He shook his head. “Anyway, enough about me. I would like to get to know more about you.”

“ _Why_?” Kenma hadn’t meant for it to sound so incredulous, but honestly, he wasn’t really all that interesting.  He liked apple pies, video games, sleeping, and Kuroo – not necessarily in that order.  That was pretty much it.

“Bokuto-san said that having friends is very important,” he said, glancing across the table and failing to hide a small smile.

“This is another one of their attempts to get me to be social, isn’t it?” Kenma glared over at Kuroo, but the other man didn’t notice.  “I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Akaashi…san.”  He added the honorific belatedly, not used to using them.

“No, this,” he gestured to their group.  “This was my idea.”  He reached over, his hand hovering over Kenma’s.  “May I?”

Kenma lowered his ears beneath his hood and stared at the hand.  His skin prickled, but he nodded, not wanting to offend Akaashi.  He was just trying to be nice.

When Akaashi’s hand touched his, it was surprisingly cool, unlike Kuroo’s heated touches.  The other man rested his hand there, smiling softly.

“I hope we can be friends.” He gave Kenma’s hand a squeeze and then released it.

With his hand suddenly feeling empty, Kenma reached for his cup and brought the straw to his lips, enjoying the sweet taste of his apple juice.

“Tell me,” Akaashi began, eyeing the two across the table before his gaze settled on Kenma.  “Are you and Kuroo-san lovers?”

Kenma nearly choked.  He set his cup down and turned toward Akaashi, his cheeks blazing.

“You seem close,” Akaashi continued.  “Bokuto-san and I are lovers,” he added, resting his elbow on the table and placing his chin in his palm.  “We made love last night.”

Kenma felt his flush spread down his neck to his chest.  He may not have been well-versed in social etiquette – Kuroo being his first and only friend – but he was pretty sure that wasn’t something you just announced out of the blue over dinner and drinks.

“Y-You did?” he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Mmm…” Akaashi hummed contentedly.  “He may not look it, but Bokuto-san is very gentle.”

Okay.  Now the conversation was getting much too far out of Kenma’s comfort zone.

“Kuroo and I kiss,” he said because Akaashi had just taken a deep breath, like he was going to share something even more personal and Kenma didn’t think he could handle it.

Akaashi turned toward him, a little startled, and then smiled.

“Yes.” Those slate-gray eyes focused on something far away as the corners of his lips turned up.  “Kissing is nice.”  He bit his lower lip.  “Bokuto-san is very skilled in that ar-”

“Can you really fly?” Kenma forced out the first thing he could think of.  He couldn’t take much more of this lovey dovey talk.

“I can.” Akaashi replied politely.

“How?” he asked, happy the subject had finally changed.  He watched as Akaashi looked thoughtful, probably trying to think of a way to explain it, but that was like asking Kenma how he walked.  “I mean, your wings must have to be pretty large…” he trailed off, feeling like an idiot.

This is why he didn’t talk to people.

“They are,” Akaashi said and Kenma noticed something shifting beneath the large jacket the other hybrid wore.  “If I were to spread them in here, they would touch the walls.

Kenma looked from side to side, impressed.

“What are you two talking about?” Kuroo asked, looking surprisingly sober, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

“Wingspans,” Kenma mumbled, popping his straw back into his mouth.

“Isn't Akaashi’s amazing?!” Bokuto asked, slurring just a bit.

“We can’t see it, Bo.” Kuroo snorted and slapped him on the back.

“Oh, well you guys should come over after this,” Bokuto went on.  “His wings are so pretty.” He gave a sloppy smile and then hiccuped.  “But all of Akaashi is pretty…”

Kenma fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Dontcha think, Kuroo?” He leaned heavily on the taller man who gently shoved him off.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough,” Kuroo said, shaking his head.

“I’ll never get enough.” Bokuto reached across the table and took Akaashi’s hand in his.

“I meant you’ve had enough to drink.” Kuroo barked out a laugh.  “You two are gross.”

Finally, something he and Kenma agreed on.

Okay, well, maybe they weren’t _gross_ , but all their soppy love talk was seriously making him uncomfortable and, with the way they were looking at each other, he wouldn’t be surprised if one of them jumped across the table and pinned the other down.

His money was on Akaashi.  He looked strong.

“Time to head home.” Kuroo reached into his back pocket and placed a few bills on the table next to their empty plates.  “Our hour’s almost up.”

“Huh?” Bokuto turned, knitting his thick brows in confusion.

Kenma knew he meant the hour he’d promised him.  Kuroo was unbelievably considerate – when he wasn’t forcing Kenma completely out of his comfort zone, that is.

Kuroo made sure Bokuto and Akaashi caught a taxi, closing the door after they got in and waving as the cab drove off.  They could have easily caught a train at the station down the street, but Kenma felt Kuroo made a wise decision.  Apparently, Bokuto was already pretty unstable when the train was in motion.  And that was when he was sober.

“Shall we?” Kuroo interrupted his thoughts, holding out his arm.  Kenma rolled his eyes, but placed his hand in the crook of his elbow, letting the taller man lead him toward their apartment.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit before Kuroo looked up at the night sky, giving a quiet hum.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked, side-eyeing Kenma and flashing his pearly whites.

“It wasn’t.”

Kuroo’s steps faltered for a moment and then he caught himself.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned. “S’that mean we can do this more often?” He paused. “The double dates, I mean.”

“I suppose.” Kenma saw there was no one around, so he pushed his hood back, twitching his ears as he leaned close enough to rest his forehead on Kuroo’s bicep.  “As long as I don’t have to hear any more about Bokuto and Akaashi’s sex life.”

Kuroo snorted.

“Welcome to my world.” He reached into his pocket with his free hand and grabbed his phone. “Wanna see the pictures he sent me?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo snickered and put his phone away.

Kenma thought for a moment, hesitating, but then he decided to ask.

“You haven’t sent _him_ any pictures…”  He glanced up at Kuroo.  Have you?”

“Like I’d share that with anyone.” Kuroo stopped walking and turned toward him, bringing a warm hand up to cup Kenma’s cheek.  “Your sleeping face, your bedhead, the way your cheeks glow bright pink when you take charge…” He brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin just under his eye, sending pleasurable little shocks through Kenma’s body.  “There are some things I like to keep to myself.”

Kenma placed his hand over Kuroo’s, staring into the other man’s eyes.  He got onto his tiptoes and Kuroo took the hint, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips firmly against Kenma’s.

He was lightheaded when they pulled apart, but he managed to steady himself by gripping the front of Kuroo’s shirt.  He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper,

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these couples!!  
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
